Day by Day
by RikkaXx
Summary: Fun to read stories about Michiru and Haruka's present life. No youmas of course. Just simple everyday teenage life with a side story about their past.
1. Moving In

---Day by Day---

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru both belong to Naoko Takeuchi, so don't sue. My mom is gonna kill me if she heard about me stolen other people's properties. I'm just -borrowing- , that's all.

-------------------------oo-------------------------

A/N: DbyD is just short story about nothing. You might like it or hate it, I just wrote it for the fun of it. The story contain the past, present, and maybe the future side story of my favorite couple in the whole wide world. I'm too lazy to actually think of an original story so the following chapter in -present- format, are just short, short, and more short about our fav couples, but the -past- actually have a story line to it, which is tie to the conclusion of the -present- story. If you have any idea or suggestion than I said, go for it! I'm not a good writer and never will be;; but I'll do my best. Also, Nanami and Nasumi are mine, yeay, something that's mine, for once-

--------------------------oo--------------------------

--Chapter One--

--Moving In--

--Present--

" Michi, which room do you refer? left or right? " Ruka questioned as she clasp two large boxes in her hand. " Um, the right would be fine, " Michi answered as she laid down her bag on the carpet floor. Nodding her head in agreement, Ruka than carried her two boxes into the left room of the apartment. She opened the box to reveal some clothing, mostly short and T-shirt. A pair of formal wear, just incase Michi get the desire to go out to some fancy place, and a few other supplies she might need but not sure when. After finishing unpacking her supplies, she began hanging up poster of some of her favorite F-1 racer and a few wallpaper of race car which she's dying to get behind the wheel. This was the first time that she have to share a room, she was a loner for all of her life. This all happened out of impulse really. One minute, they were talking and the next thing. " Ruka, wanna move in with me and go to Mugen School."

--------------------------oo-------------------------

--Two weeks ago--

The first time they lay eyes on each other was a few week ago and immediately they found comfort in each other's present. Haruka had just moved into town a few week ago wanting to start a whole new life, for her old one was nothing but sadness and pain. On the day she had moved in with her father, Michi came over and introducted herself.

" Hi, my name is Michiru Kaioh, I'm your neighbor, and would love to be your friend, since you're new here and all."

She was very cheerful but something told me that she was hidding another side to this mask of hers. Whatever it was, I'm gonna find out sooner or later. I agreed to her request, and we became quick friend. Alway together, one day Michi asked if I have any boyfriend. I answered no and she asked why. I told her that I didn't need one, and what I need is for her to buy me some donuts. She wasn't the type to give up that easily, so she continued with her interrogation and asked if I would like one. I quickly answered no and let out a long sigh. What is wrong with her, so nosy, but than again, I couldn't blame her.

" Michi, if you want to know so bad. I don't like boys, and I don't like girl either, if that's what you're thinking . So give it up and buy me some donuts! You promised me this morning, remember? "

" Fine, but let me warn you, it will make you fat for all I know, eating one donut contain hundred of calories and if you eat enough, you'll grow enormously big and than don't come crying to me. "

" Well, when I'm fat, you'll be the first one I'll come after, " I teased her and before I knew it, she plunged ontop of me.

I held strong for sometime but than she took out her hidden weapon. I cried and laughed till my heart content, her arms when everywhere, and I just couldn't take it anymore. If I don't do something sooner or later, I'm seriously gonna die laughting. Freeing my hand from her grasp, I took her arm and the next thing I know. She was the prey and I'm the pretador. Grinning mischieviously, I held up both my arms. She closed her eyes expecting the worst, of course, but I wasn't gonna let her have her way, not today anyway. I don't know how long she had stayed like that but long enough for me to grab -it- on a nearby table.

I hid -it- behind my back with my right hand while the left still holding Michi's. She finally opened her aqua marine eyes, a look of shock, confusion, relieve, and distress.

" Michi, have you ever kissed anyone before? " She was shocked by my sudden question, of course, just as I expected for her to. She shook her head, which was so adorable from my poin of view.

" Well, Michi, today is your lucky day."

Her face was visibly red to the point where if you take a tomato and compared it to her cheek, you can't tell the different. This was turning out to be better than I have expected, a joke once in a while wouldn't hurt that much and compared to the many joke I have to suffer, this was nothing. I released my left hand from hers and held it up to her chin. Holding it gently of course, wouldn't want to hurt my little aqua marine mermaid, now would I. I can feel her heart beating extremely fast from the position we're in, one could said that we're a lover or doing something we're not allowed to.

I can tell that she was thinking about what I might do to her. I can also tell, she was true to her word about never kissing anyone before. I'm getting out of hand here, but it was so amusing to see her childist face and those big eyes pleasing for mercy. Holding her face closer to mine, I can feel her sudden hot breathing as it inhale and exhale. This was too good to be too, finally getting to be the hunter and not the hunted.

" Ruka, you shouldn't..." She say. I don't know what she was expecting I'm gonna do to her but just hearing that shaking voice, so pleasing, arosed my interest even more. Maybe I should do this more often.

" Shouldn't what ? " nodding my head to the side. She blushed even more now, tilting her head away to hide her gaze from meeting my own. I wasn't gonna let her go that easily. She had done worst to me, and this is revenge, Kaioh, you heard me, revenge! I tilted her face to meet my eyes once again and giving her that -look-. No girls can resist that -look- and Michi wasn't an exception either.

She was mesmerize by -it- and right than and there, I took out my secret weapon which defeated the master of trick and joke. Slowly moving my face closer and closer to hers own. I can feel she was on the verge of a heart attack. The breach between us were inch away, kissing her was just too easy. That reminded me, gotta keep an eye on her in the future. Who know what those perverted boys might try to do to this helpless innocent girl.

This was a joke but also a lesson for her to learn.

" Ruka..." she said her final word as she closed her eye lids up, there, just as I was waiting for. Hehehe, I'm so evil, yes evil I am.

" Michi...how does it taste?"

I can tell she was questioning what I was doing to her. At first she wonder what -it- was that dare to stole her first kiss and next, she began examining the object of her misfortune. This was once again, very amusing to see. Licking it carefully, she came back to reality. Angrily openning her eyes, she chased after me around the house and out onto the street. She never did catch me, I was too fast for her.

She mumbled something under her breath before heading back inside. What ever she mumbled, it was very colorful and unexpected. Didn't know she have such a nice vocabulary hidding under that shell of her. I strolled back home which was next door to her own, licking the -sweet candy lollipop- in my mouth as I began to sing my victory song. Seeing this side of Michiru was a first and not the last.

---------------------------oo------------------------------

--Present--

" Ruka, you finish?" Michi asked as she make her way into Ruka's room. Ruka nodded.

" You know, you don't have to do this..." She pouted facing away from the blond.

" Now, I can't let you live alone my princess, and god know what perverted boy out there might try to take advantage of you, " she protested while helding both her hands in a karate defend position.

Michi giggled, " Well, who ever try to, I know now that my body guard is gonna kick his butt to infinity and beyond."

Ruka grinned. " You got that right, I'm the only one who can do -that- to you."

" Oh my, what shall I do, help someone, my body guard is gonna do -that- to me," Michi teased as she moved away from Ruka who on the other hand, began laughting devilistly.

" Yes, fear me !" the sandy blond screamed while chasing after the mermaid like girl.

Michi jump over on the sofa but was jerked back by Ruka's hand. Both stumbled on their feet and as the dust clear out. Michi was ontop of Ruka, wierd how that happened.

" Look like you're the hunted now, " she giggled.

" I surrender to your mercy, princess, don't hurt me, " Ruka animatedly cried out as she held both her arms up in a, surrender now or I'll shot position.

Their fun was interrupted by a nock on the door. Michi lifted her body off of Ruka and make her way over the entrane wondering who might be on the other side. Ruka followed behind while straightning her shirt out, wanting to look atleast clean for who ever it was that rudely interrupted her therapeutic session. On the other side, a girl with long dark, blackist-blue hair coming down to her waist and blue eyes tried to calm her nervous friend. The white silver haired friend had short hair down to her shoulder and purple eyes, who on the other hand can't seem to stop her hard breathing. After hearing the number one F-1 racer, Haruka and the famous violinist, Michiru, both are moving into Mugen School to study. She was dying to meet them both and to get their autograph.

" Calm down Nanami, if you act like that in front of them, then they'll surely think you're a lunartic and slam the door on your face. "

" Natsumi, you're so mean, but mean as you are, you got a point there, " Namine claimed as she straightened herself up waiting for her idols to open their door.

Natsumi smiled as she held Namine's hand tightly, trying to calm her nerve. The door finally opended revealing a beautiful couple make in heaven, Haruka and Michiru. Her lip became dry, her throat fogged by nerve, and she just froze. Nasumi took one look over at her roommate and sighed, stepping up to Ruka and Michi.

She replied, " Hi, this Nanami Yuri and I'm Nasumi Sakura, we're your next door neighbor and just come by to welcome you. Nanami had a huge crush on you both so please be gentle with her."

Blushing furiously, Nanami hid behind the black haired girl. Michiru smiled at the couple than toward Haruka. Both grinned in agreement than looked back at their guest, one looking self-assertive and the other well, too blushed to said anything.

" Would you two like to have dinner, we're planning on leaving to a nearby restaurant and have ourself some Chinese, are you in?" Ruka asked.

Nanami, still too shy to say anything, looked over for assistant from her dark haired friend.

" Of course, we love to, right Nanami," Nasumi enquired as she pinched Nanami on the thigh.

Nanami squeaked, than snapped out of her daze, she nodded in agreement thanking Nasumi for doing what she did but at the same time, wished she didn't do it so hard. Ruka and Michi both smiled as they grabbed their dorm key and headed out the apartment's door heading out onto the cold winter street. Finally reaching their destination, all four decided on a seclude part of the restaurant to just sit, eat, and talk, to get to know each other and Michi both sat on the right side and Nanami and Nasumi on the opposite. The waitress skated over on her roller blade as she handed them their menu. All four agreeded on the special and began their little conversation. At first, no one wanted to said anything. Ruka broke the silence by asking the girl about Mugen School.

Nasumi, of course, answered, " It's an honorable place, start from grade school to university, only the most pretigious can attend it.

" The conversation began from there than into deeper question about their life and family.

" Nanami, so, do you have any boyfriend? " Michiru asked. Ruka mumbled something under her breath, what is wrong with that girl and boyfriend.

" Oh now Michiru-chan, why would you ask such question, actually, you've been asking the same thing to everyone that we have meet lately, what are you hidding ?" Ruka teased, moving closer to her mermaid friend, " do you want one? I'm free tonight."

Blushing furiously, she stomped Ruka's foot.

" Goss, you sure know how to ruin a romantic moment, " Ruka cried as she pull her foot from underneath Michi's.

" Does that mean, you two are dating? " Nanami questioned, finally feeling relaxed and not nervous any more.

" UM? DATING?" Michi questioned with shock, than blush at the statement. She never thought it that way, they were just friend.

" Of course we are, " Ruka answered helding Michi's hand up for a kiss.

Bushing again, Michi looked over at Ruka who seem to enjoy herself too much tonight.

" She's just joking, we're just friend," a simple answer came out of Michi's mouth as she pulled her hand away from Ruka's.

" She?"

" Haruka is a girl, a lots of people mistakingly took her for a boy, so she just let them think whatever they want, too nice if I might said, " Michiru expalined.

" Gomen, " Nanami appologized.

" Oh don't be, from my point of view, Ruka seem to like the attention quite alot and taking it to her advantage," Michi complained while shaking her head.

After finishing their meals, all fours headed back to their apartment. Saying their goodbye, Michi and Ruka headed back into their home away from home. Before heading back inside, Nasumi took a hold of Nanami's hand. Blushing at her partner's action, she came face to face with that crystal blue eyes.

" Happy Birthday, " Nasumi, the unemotioned one, cheered as she took a box out of her jacket and handing it over to her silver haired friend.

" Nasumi, remembered, " Nanami replied, on the verge of crying out to the world.

" Of course, now open it," Nasumi smiled, this smile was reserved for Nanami only, and she know that too well. Opening the open, a diamond necklace reavealed itself, as Nanami now half sob and half thanking her friend. Looking at her friend's happiness was enough for her heart to soar, but before she could react, the silver haired girl helded both her arms tightly around her neck as she burried her face onto her friend's chest.

" Thank you." Was all she can udder at that moment.

" No need, the necklace only took me a few months of allowance."

" No, not that, thanks for remembering my special day, no one had ever given me a present before, and no one had ever cared for me before." Shocked at the sudden outburst, Nasumi held Nanami around her waist as they both make their way into their room.

" So, Ruka, why did you act like that tonight? " Michi questioned while combing her wavy sea blue hair.

" What, I have my reason, you were making them feel uncomfortable with the boyfriend stuff. One can tell that they dearly loved one another, " Ruka said, walking over to her best friend.

" Love, you mean, they're..."

" Yes, why are you so shocked?"

" Well...I didn't know that's all."

" Oh , well, sleep tight and don't let the bed bug bite cause I won't come running to your rescue." Before leaving, Ruka gave Michi a peck on the cheek which shocked the girl. It wasn't the first, but everytime she did that to her, her heart skipped a beat.

"Sleep tight, " Michi responed as she climbed onto her bed, thinking about what Ruka had said about the two girl and about how stupid she was for not noticing it. There are many thing she don't know and many more to learn. What life have in store for her is unknown, whatever it was. Ruka was there, her friend and maybe...just maybe. She couldn't let herself think that way, can she? The tranquil of the night took everyone by surprise and the snow began to fall outside covering everything up. This was a great ending to end the day, everything was silence, calm, and best of all, the night was at peace...

-----------------------------oo---------------------------

--Past--

--Earth--

" Princess Kaioh, Queen Serenity wanted to see you, " the guard in silver armor announced. Michi nodded than followed the guard. Her queen sat on the thrown, next to her was Sailor Venus, Mar, Mercury, and Jupiter. All bowed down their head in shame of something, something the queen was not happy about.

" Princess Neptune, I'm glad you came, you are better suited for this job than all of these failure, " the queen sighed than stood up making her way down the red carpet. She came face to face with Michi second later.

" I want you to travel down to Earth and recover my stolen jewel, the Jewel of Infinite Power, which was stolen by a -motal- that goes by the name of Tenoh. I don't know how it happen, but one thing for sure, he is extremely strong for his kind. Now having the jewel in hand and knowinh how to unlock its power, he will be hard to defeat, so be careful. You are the strongest student I have, and are the only one powerful enough to seal the jewel's power if he actually figure a way to broke it. I expects better from you than all of the other, who failed dearly to retrieve my precious jewel." " Earth, you want me to go down to Earth, but I thought I wasn't allow to..." " Well, there are time when you are allowed to, now go."

" Yes ma'am. "

" Oh, one more thing, Michi, the Golden Rule?"

" Never to fall in love with a human being, for if anyone who break that rule than... than, she will be banned from heaven, earth, and the underworld itself. To live a lonely life for enternity, locked up in a chamber of darkness that hold the soul of those who defried the law. Also, the human will forever suffer the pain of losing -his- love and be trapped in a mountain for thousand of years until his soul can no longer reincarnated anymore. "

" Good, you remember. It is one of the strictest law we have here, for certain reason... now leave and make me proud, " the queen yelled.

Michiru grinned, happy that she finally get the chance to visit Earth and it's people, and what's more exciting is to experience -the real world- . She still have her mission as a -God-, but she gotta have some fun, too. Walking over to the golden door shielded on all side by silver and bronze locks. The lock broke in unision at the present of Michi, and the gate opened up, a bright, blue, white light floated over Michi's body. Spreading her angelic, white, feathered wings wide, she flew through the portal not knowing what to expect but one thing for sure, she have her mission and her golden rule.

That should be enough. Opening her eyes, Michi could see she's not in heaven anymore but are flying above the clouds. Flying lower, she could see town, villages, and small little human walking and running. This place was very different, indeed. The Princess was stunned at every little thing she had came across so far, especially, those feathered thing that have two wings and a beak, and can cherp, too. Everything fascincated her, but she have no time to waver for she have more important business at hand.

As she came closer to ground level, she spotted two figures fighting one another, metal sword clashing against one other sparkling out bright red and blue spark luminating the sky. Michi could tell that the blond haired guy was winning, by a mile. He was deffinately strong and what was more amazing was his speed. He can move as fast as the wind itself, if she told this to the wind goddess than she would be quite jealous.

Wanting to get a better look at the action, Michi hovered lower than she should. The sandy blond clenched his sword tightly in his hand and without second notice, he call forth a great ball of energy that snaked around the blade itself. The lightning speed of the dirty blond and his dragon blade was too unbelivable to even describe. The attack when strike throught the man's stomach as he helplessly plummet onto the soiled ground and die. The cut was clean and no blood sprouting out of his body. Michi took notice of this, he was really good. Pulling the sword from the man's body, the mysterious swordman tore a piece of fabric from his shirt and began cleansing the blood stan from it.

Finally finishing it, he than took a long cloth covering the sword up and then tying it to his back. Michiru was very intrigue by this man, especially his strengh and stamina. The blond haired man continue on his path to who know where, but Michi was determined to find out. He might be the one she's looking for and if he's not, than he can be an allies. Having an allies wasn't a bad idea considering his power, he might even be stronger than her. Making up her mind, she chased after the warrior not knowing what to do or said when they meet face to face. What ever happened, she was ready...

------------------------oo---------------------------

A/N: Sorry, if you're confused about the story than don't hesitate to ask. There's really two story to this tale, just incase you don't know. No flame about my bad grammars, maybe just a little, but review are greatly appreciated, too.


	2. Twister

o----------o---------Day by Day---------o---------o

oo--Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru doesn't belong to me. I wish I did, then the whole Sailor Moon series would be about Michi and Ruka, they's the best couple ever.

oo--A/N: I would likes to thanks --conan10-- for being the first one to review DbyD. Thanks you, thanks you, and thanks you so much. Also, --papapapuffyAY--and-- Ruby2Angel-- for reviewing. You all are the best! -. So in thanking them, I dedicates this chapter to all three of them.

oo-------------------------------------------oo

o--Chapter One

o-- Twister Fun

oo-- Present ----------oo

"Wow, look at the snow stacking up out there," awkstruck by the heavy falling snow, Ruka leaned herself against the frosted window as her eyes darted from one direction to the next. " If this keep up, the school is gonna shut down tomorrow, " Michi replied as she began pulling out a box from underneath the coffee table. After sometime, she finally found what she was looking for but than frowned after reading the label marked on the side of the box. Thinking that all hope was lost, a nock on the door repeated itself informing them of company. Putting the rectangular box down, the aqua marine strolled arcoss the carpet floor. Unlocking the lock, she opened the door to reveal no other than their new friend, aslo their dormatory neighbor, shivering. Both seem so desperate that Michi can't help but to invite them in not knowing why they were even here in the first place. " Would you like some hot chocolate ? " the mermaid girl questioned as she emanated from her room with an enormous cotton blanket in hand. Nasumi and Nanami were so relieved that their new friend have been so kind and generous. It was only yesterday that they had known each other but it seem like they have known each other before or in their past life.

Whatever the reason was, both of the younger girls were just grateful that they have someone they can depend on. " So, Nasumi, Nanami, is there something wrong ?" Michi questioned softly with sincerity in her voice as she wrapped both the girls up in the blanket. " Um, our power when out, probably due to the blizzard, and we were surprise that you haven't been effected by the power outage, " Nanami explained, " at first we didn't plan on bothering you but than, since no power mean not heat..." " No need to explain, I insists you spend the night. It would be fun to have some company around, " Michi grinned as she handed the couple a cup of hot chocolate with marshamello on top. " Arigato, " both thank in unison as they began sipping down the warm hot liquid. " Well, now that you're here, why don't we play one of my favorite game, " Michi announced as she picked the box off the ground helding up so everyone can see what's she's talking about. " Twister ? " Nanami questioned. " Yup, now that we have enough people, it's gonna be fun. Ruka, are you in ? " Still mesmerize by the sight before her, Ruka didn't snap back to reality until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Nodding her head to the side, she saw the smilling aqua marine girl. It was that look that have captured her attention the instance they laid eyes on each other, that pleasing look. " So, you in or are you scare of losing? " Quickly shaking her head, the blond hopped off of the window frame. " So, what are we playing ?"

oo---------------oo

" Ruka, she said left foot on red not blue, " Michi sighed trying to show Ruka her mistake. " I'm trying here but your head is in the way !" " Don't try to blame on other when you can't bend your leg in a ninety degree angle, " Michi complained as she wriggled to free her right hand. " I'll show you, " with that, she repeatedly swinged her leg forward and backward trying to get the perfect position. Staring at her roomate, Michi quickly turned to the side trying to hold her laughter. This was too much for her. " Yes! told you Michi! " Ruka claimed, finally putting her left foot on red circle. " Ouch, Nanami, hurry up and call the next color," Nasumi protested trying to endure the pressure of Ruka's leg pushing against her head. " Nasumi, um, okay, right hand on yellow, " Nanami called out after spinning the wheel. Looking down at her hand and the yellow circle, she whimpered than slowly lifted her hand up. This was not easy, she have to cross over Ruka's right feet, Michi's left hand, and have to do a full body turn. " Here goes, " the dark haired girl groaned as she try to make her way through the twist and turn but ended up tripping on her left foot and landing flat on her face. " Nasumi! " the short haired wheeped as she crawl through the obstacle to pull her friend to safety.

" I'm fine, lets continue with the game, " Nasumi cheered while rubbing her red nose. Walking back to the wheel, Nanami turned the arrow which spun rapidly as it began to slow down. Waiting patientely for her combination to be announced, Michi praised that it would be left arm on green circle. Her hope was cut short when Nanami announced the worst, " left arm on blue! " This was not her day, by putting her left arm on blue, she have to go under Ruka, guarenting total defeat. Unless, she can find a way to flinch the girl for just a moment so she can hover over Ruka's back to the other side. The question was, what is Ruka's worst nightmare. Outside, the snow floaded the street crawling its way throungh crack and split. This flirry turn out to be more than just a blanket of ice but a fierce, raging, blizzard storm. " Ruka, what's that on your head? "" What!" " That, round, eight legs, furry, small...look to me like a spid.." She was interrupted by a loud shriek as the blond haired girl began shaking her head back and forth. Taking the chance, Michi jumped ontop and across the unconscious blond. Just as she was about to land safely on the blue pad, the light suddenly when out. "Ouch, Michi, I'd love how soft it feel but please, get your butt off my face!"

oo---------------oo

" Well, what do we do now? " Michi whined as she covered herself up with four layers of blanket. The three girls sighed as they tightly grasp their blanket against their body. Just as they were about to give up and go to bed, Ruka smiled holding four stick of marshamello. " Almost forgot about the fireplace, here, " handling them all with the white fluffy sweetness. The three accepted the offer with gratitude as they crawled over to the fireplace which surrounded them with its warmness and comfort. Sitting down, Ruka make her way over to the aqua marine. Michiru elegently smiled as she open her cover for Ruka to join in.

Few minute later

" Michi, since Nanami and Nasumi are staying the night...can I sleep with you tonight."

" ..."

" We can't have them sleep on the floor and the couch aren't that big for two. Also, we they need as much warm as they can get."

" Ruka, calm down, why are you so nervous."

The blond blushed but said nothing.

" The answer to your question is yes. I can't let you sleep out here or on the floor, now could I, you'll catch a cold and who'll end up taking care of you."

" Oh now, Princess, I'm not that difficult to care for." the blond teased as she stuck out her tongue.

The fours were content at the moment, the warm light of the fire, the camaraderies of friend, and the fresh falling snow as it sparkled in the mid of night. Moment like this, one can only reconcilliate with the quarel that befold them, but for now, let the crystal moon luminates its blessing on the needed one.

oo----------------------oo

oo----- Meet ----oo

oo-- Past ----------oo

Following the swordman wasn't easy, at the end of every street corner, he seem to disappear than reappear again parallel from the angel. This was like a game of cat and mouse where Michi is the confused mouse. The advocate finally came to a stop in front of a restaurant where he was greeted by two young looking girls as they bowed their head down at the man's present. In the center of the front entrance, a woman with beautiful raven black hair immediately kneel down on her feet. " Welcome home Master Haruka. " Ruka ignored the greeting as he untied his mask letting it fall to the ground. Michi shuddered at the sight, he was gorgeous, no... breathtaken.

Why is my heart beating so fast, why am I sweating profroundly, not really but you get the idea, and why in the world does he have to be so beautiful.

Gotta snap out of this, I have to keep myself under control, but he's so beautiful. Shut up Michi and see if he's willing to help you find the thief. If he deny my proposal than I must continue on with the search alone before it is too late.

Making up her mind, Michi ran pass the two maids and the dark haired girl, who all seem in awe by the girl's sudden action. " Is that Master's new girlfriend? " " I'm not surprise, she's really pretty." " Enough with the chattering and get back to work! " the raven haired woman ordered as she sighed in exaspertion. It wasn't the first time that a woman have barged into their home like this, so everyone ignored the goddess as they return back to their daily routine. Strolling across the corridor and into a spacious dinning hall, Ruka untie her covered blade as he hung the string over a wooden hook. From behind, Michi sneakily followed the blond as he wandered over to the dinning table and sat down sipping his tea.

This mansion of his was enormous, Michi felt like she was a spect of dirt intruding on a perfect masterpiece. " If you were gonna spy on me, please be more quiet. Your step is like a rumble of earthquake, " the blond replied as he closed his eyes up to enjoy the warm liquid as it ease every inch of his sore body. " Gomen, " Michi appologized. Ruka didn't respond back but seem to be deep in though. " I...uh, I just move here and you see, I'm kinna on a mission. " No answer from the blond. " I'm looking for a murderous thief who dare to steal my Queen's...Master's, most prized possesion." The blond was really tire from today's hunt and now this girl just barge into his home unannounce. Listening to the girl's distress was killing his moment of traquillity. Ruka lifted his eyes up to see the girl face to face, she was not normal. He can assure that but there was something unnatural about the aqua marine. " So, what do you said, will you join me? " " ..." No answer from the blond, he just stare at her, just then a short brown haired girl came running toward the him.

She hugged him affectionately, the blond make no movement. He was like a block of ice, his coldness, his attitude, and his rudeness was all Michi can think of. " Ruka, who's that girl ? " "... Begger, " the blond coldly answered which pierced Michi's heart into little pieces. Why does she feel like this, why does it hurt so much. Why was he being so mean to her, she never have to deal with anyone who dare to treat her like a nobody. She was an honorable princess heir to the Neptune thrown. " I'm not a begger, I though you could help me but I guess I was wrong, please excuse my intrusion, gomenasai. " Michi appologized as she retreated out onto the alley street. The man strugded the short haired girl off of him as he followed Michi from behind. " Wait! " Turning around, Michi came face to face with the advocate. What she saw in his eyes were sympathy.

" You beg for my help, did you not...I'll make a deal with you, become my wife, and I'll help you find this person you're looking for, " the blond suggested as he whispered in Michi's ear. She shuddered at the blond sudden close approximaly.

" You'll help me ? " a simple question.

" Become my wife? "

" What is a wife? " the mermaid nodded to the side.

" A...friend..." the blond grinned mischieviously.

" That's all, why do you need a friend?" she can tell he was lying.

" I don't have one..." a sincere answer.

" Gomen."

" So, who's the man I'm suppose to help you find? "

" Haruka...Tenoh."

" Well how bout that, same first name, aren't you scare that I might be the nathorious thief? "

" I don't know, I just have to trust in my heart... if you are than I don't have to go searching for him and if you're not than, than you'll be the one who'll help me capture him, I need all the help I can get."

" Well, don't regret your decision my angel, your room is upstair next to mine, " moving away from the blue haired girl, the blond turn back to his mansion.

" I won't..." she sighed in relief.

" Oh, I haven't gotten name yet."

" It's Kaioh Michiru."

" Well, Miss Kaioh, our "friend ceromony," will take place tomorrow.

" friend ceromony...?" Earth people sure like to party, even as simple and small as a "friend ceromony".

oo----------------oo

" Boss, what should we do ?"

" Let me handle this one, she might look childest and innocent on the outside, but she's really smart for taken on my offer. By doing what she did, she can now follow my every move, but I have my own way too, I'll use her, I'll make her show me how to unlock the jewel's power.

" How ?"

" Love, of course."

" Impossible, you know it's against the rule for a god to fall in love with a mortal."

" That's exactly what I'm planning to break. Tough as she is, she will break, I just have to take it one step at a time."

" As you wish, but I warn you, try to make this a business affair and not a love affair because you might fall into your own trap, my princess. "

" Enough, I've made up my mind, nothing you said can work on me now. "

" Yes Master, " the raven haired woman bowed as she stepped backward and into the empty quiet corridor.

" I truely hope you can keep your word master, if not, you both will be the one to suffer the consequences."

oo----------------------oo

A/N: Another useless chapter, anyway, thanks so much for reading. I promise it will get better in the next chapter. These two chapter is just introduction. Again, forgive my bad grammar and review for the next chapter. Thanks you and have a wonderful day. Yeay! Ice Cream!


	3. Girlfriend Part 1

o----------o---------Day by Day---------o---------o

oo--Disclaimer: Ruka and Michi doesn't belong to me and the Cresent Moon play was retold from Ice and Snow. There, done, don't sue.

oo--A/N: Yeay, another chapter. I would like to thank --conan10-- for being being the first to review for chapter 2. Thanks you so much. You rock!. Also, -- petiyaka, jade-MEST, MichiLuvRuka, Some Other Name, and RukaRock-- You all are the BEST!

oo-- For --Some Other Name-- The two stories does connect with one another in the later chapter and the final chapter.

oo-------------------------------------------oo

o--Chapter Three

o-- Girlfriend For a Day Part 1

oo-- Present ----------oo

Until then, I was completely happy. Our friendship was something I can't put my hand on, but whatever it is, I was content... are so I thought. After that winter night, when we first sleep together in the same bed. There was not much space between us since the bed was for one person only. The moment our flesh came incontact, a shock of heat waves stunned my body but what was more amazing, I liked it... It was warm, it was soft, it feel just right. That only lasted for a few moment when Ruka broke the contact and turned her back on me as she appologized. Why?...

oo-------------oo

It was a beautiful day like any other, the sun is sunning, the snow is melting, and Ruka is running for her dear life.

" Ruka, come back here with my Bubble! " Michiru furiously screamed as she chased Ruka around the front yard.

" Catch me if you can, " the blond teased while hold tighly onto a blue stuffed bunny in hand. After spending the night, she've found out that Michi wasn't so adult like as she thought. On the outside she may seem all proper and mannered, but behind all that. The girl was a five years old. " Come on Ruka, please ," the shorter girl begged as she let out a long sigh. The blond looked back then at the bunny. She can't stand seeing Michi all depress and groany. " Fine, on one condition, " the racer replied. Michi grinned and then nodded her head. " Become my "girlfriend" for a day..."

oo-------------oo

RING!

" Ruka, can you get it please."

Moaning, the blond got off the coach and made her way across the carpet floor and over to the phone.

" Yes, Tenoh and Kai..."

" Ruka, I've finally found you, where have you been. It been two months and are you forgeting about the wedding! " the girl on the other line demanded.

" Huh? "

" Nagisa! Does the name ring a bell, are did you forget that I'm your fiance, " the girl groaned, " Since you've been gone, your father become seriously ill and a few day ago he passed away. We try to track you down for the funeral but never have any new, until recently news about the F-1 racer living with the talented Violinist in Mugen School show up in the newspaper. Ruka, what's going on with you, I want to know. I want to be a part of your life, don't you understand. " the girl sorrowfully pleased in earness.

" Nagi-Chan, I..." the blond was speechless.

" Well, anyway, did you forget about the wedding. You've made a pledge to marry me in December of Christmas. Oh, I'm so glad to have found you. Mom already arranged everything, the party, the people, and for us, of course, to be there. "

" Nagisa, I'm sorry but I.. can't."

" WHAT! What are you saying, you don't mean that, Ruka-chan !" the girl cried in frantic, " You couldn't, no, did you meet someone else Ruka."

" Well, I, you see..." struggling to explain herself.

" Who is she, I want an explanation for this. Is it that "violinist" "

"..."

" I'm right aren't I, but you should know better then anyone else that I'm not the kind of person to give that easily. "

" No, that's not why I don't want to marry you, it's because..."

" Tomorrow at 2 AM, Cresent Moon Palace and you better bring your so call 'girlfriend' along if you want me to permanately to forget the wedding."

The girl eruptively hung up leaving the unconscious blond with her problem.

" I just want to leave the past behind and be free, that's all, with no commitment. Now what, " the girl moaned as she slammed the phone down.

oo------------------oo

" Ruka, girlfriend ?" the aqua marine blankly questioned.

" Huh! No, it's not what you think. This morning my ex fiance called and well, anyway, that's not the point. Please Michi, just for one day only. If you said no then my whole life is over on the strike of midnight on Christmas Eve. " the girl cried as she wrapped her arms around Michi's leg, " do this and I'll do anything, even clean the whole house or even worst, never play a single joke on you again. Anything, I don't want to get marry!"

" Marry?"

" Yeah, Nagisa called this morning that she still wanted to continue with the wedding, it's a long story, I'll tell you later. Of course I denied but she insisted on it and if I want for it to be over, I need to show her proof. Please Michi, Nagisa is like a parasite. She's the worst of the worst, you should see her in the morning, all grumbby and moody. how do you expect me to live with someone with like for the rest of my life!"

" I see... what about me, I'm moody and grumby in the morning, don't you hate me too, " the blue haired mistress teased.

" No, stupid as sound, it's quite adorable and hilarious as the same time, that wild hair of your..." Ruka was interrupted by a knock on the head.

" Okay, don't get into detail. I'll be your "girlfriend" for a day, but you'll pay dearly, Ruka," the girl retorted as she leave the blond behind.

" Arigato, girlfriend..."

" Huh! "

" For a day..."

" Um... bye honey..."

oo----------------------oo

oo----- Captive Part 1----oo

oo-- Past ----------oo

She opened her eyes to complete darkness. What had happened? One moment she was in the room next to Ruka's getting ready for bed and the next she was chained to a chamber. All she she could remember was hearing voices, husky one, male, and the next, she was nock out, unconsciously. She try to concentrate on her surrounding, but everytime she did, her head ache in pain. Finally her eyes got use to the dim light, there she saw two shadow hovering over her as they make their way over to her. Their eyes began frying on the goddess as they darted from Michi's face down every inch of her slender body. She could heard agreement as they move away from her. Bang. The chamber door slammed shut. overwhelmed with panic, she began crying out for no one in particular. How can did happen to a god, this mission was to be simple, to retrieve the jewel. How could she come face to face with the queen and tell her that she was kidnapped on the first day on Earth. Finally snapping out of her mordifry state.She calmly think over her choices. She was a god for goodness shake. She have power, she can can fly, she can easily free herself from this trap and continue on with her mission. Michi closed her eyes." Mirror, Mirror, set me free!" Nothing happened. Thinking that she must've mess up on something, the aqua marine repeated her please. Now she was in a real panic, not only did she got kidnapped and put in a cell but she somehow lost her angelic power.

oo------------------oo

The aqua-haired girl has now lost all her fighting spirit, it had been enternity since she've heard anything from her capture. The chamber that she was locked in was as opposite as a five start hotel. She can see spider web dangling from the corner wall, small insects crawling all over the place, and what was worst, the cell was extremely freezing. Michiru can only hope she'll have the strength to survive the night.

oo------------------oo

" Father, what do you think you're doing ? " Haruka screamed as he circled around his father waiting for the old man's answer. " Doing the right thing, she's a god is she not ? " the white bearded middle age man cooly replied," I've heard it from Misuki." " Well, she is, but, what give you the right to imprison her like that, she's not a murderer! " " Don't talk back to me young lady, I've had enough of your good natured. Don't you see, the heaven are sending out reinforcement to take back the jewel you've stolen from them. If we don't eliminate every single one of their warrior than you'll be the one to suffer Ruka. I won't let you die that easy, you're the only one of the Tenoh generation left! " " I'm not asking for you to bestow her freedom, what I'm asking is for you to lend her to me for just a few month. I'll make her love me to the point where she'll reveal the secrect to unlock the jewel's power. Please father, only a few month and if I fail...you can do whatever you want with her." " To make her fall in love with you, my child, you are so callow. A god cannot fall in love with a mortal, you should know that better than anyone else." " I know, it was the past, but I'll make this one work out, you just gotta have some trust in me." " Two weeks." " Two month," the blond retorted. " Three week ," the man sipped his tear. " A month, please father, just give me a chance, " the blond pleased as she kneeled down on her knee. " One month, and Ruka, this time, please don't make the same mistake as you did before, " the middle age man finished with his tea as he straighten his shirt collar up, " I'll be leaving tomorrow for a month, and when I come back, you better have the jewel's power under your control, or it'll be our death, Ruka. I trust you, please don't let me down like you did before. " Ruka bowed her head as she retreated out of the room and over to the dungeon.

oo------------------oo

Michi flinched when she heard footstep coming toward her. The guard opened the jail door. Michi whinced as the light splashed over her blinding both her eyes for a brief moment. Michiru, still feeling a bit light-headed, managed to open both her eyes. There Haruka stood, cold and emotionless as ever. In his hand, he clasped tightly on his blade as he stepped closer over to the mermaid goddess. Michi closed her eyes, waiting for the worst...

oo--------------------------------------oo

A/N: Another chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger. I gotta find a way to make this story interesting. Thanks you so much for reading, and don't forget to review for the next chapter. Oh before you leave, here's kind of funny short to brighten up your day-

-----o-----

" Ruka, what do you think you're doing with my butt!'

" Making it my soft pillow, what else?" the blond replied as she squeezed it tighter.

Michi squeaked as she try to kick Ruka off of her.

" I'm calling the cop, you're harassing me, don't treat someone's body like that !"

" Call all you want, I took the liberty to lock every single door and window. You're mine tonight Kaioh Michiru!"

the blond laughted hysterically as she squeezed tighter around Michi's waist.

" HELP! Oh Ruka, are you forgetting something?"

" Huh, what? "

" They're still filming, we're on set."

The blond look up from her position with wide eyes as the Sailor Moon producer and all of the actors and actresses stared intensely at the two.

" Bursted! "

Laughter broke throughout the whole studio.

.-----o-----


	4. Girlfriend Part 2

o-------------------oo----------------------o

_Disclaimer:_ Sailormoon, not mine, so there!

o-------------------oo----------------------o

_A/N:_ Hi, it's been a very long time haven't it -; Gomeinasi, blame my high school teachers. Anyway, enough with the small talk and get this over with. I've come to a conclusion that the two story will not be in one chapter but single chaper. The story will be easier to read and you get to vote for the next chapter. A short short about Michi and Ruka's _day to day life _or _their past life_. Again, thanks everyone for reading, _Merry Christmas_!

o-------------------oo----------------------o

_Chapter 4 (Present)_

_Girlfriend For a Day Part 2 _

o-------------------oo----------------------o

The blond sighted as she lay down on the crouch. Her body ached with pain from the strenguous work out that she have to endurge today at the track. Her couch have been hounding her ever since the begining of this week. He've told her that she'll be representing the school in the next few week national league. Haruka shook her head free from the worry and got up from the comfort of her couch. She hesitately look into the kitchen to make sure that Michi wasn't in there. It was hard enough for her to ask the girl to be her girlfriend but harder to finally face her face to face. The blond calmed down as she remembered that Michi had told her early this morning that she have to go to a rehearsal today for next week's Christmas play. The girl slowly make her way into the kitchen to look for something edible for her stomach to satisfry. Just as she was about to open the kitchen cabinet. A slip of paper fell to the ground. The blond quizically narrowed her eyes to the mysterious blue paper. She crouched down and gently picked up the note to make your sure that she won't ruin whatever that's on the it. She held the slip up the her face as her eyes began to scan the writen word.

_Hey Ruka sweety, _

The blushed girl shuddered from embarassment by the effectionate greeting. She was quite sure who the sender.

_You miss me? Well, you better be. Cause I missed you. Anyway, there's breakfast in the refrigerator and your ironed track cloth is in my room on the bed. If you need anything, just give me a call. Right now I'm on my way to my teacher's house so don't freak out. I'm not kidnapped or anything like that but if I did, would you come for me. Hope you'll or you can forget dinner tonight. Well, better be leaving now and don't forget to pick me up at 1:30am. It's take thirty minute to drive from here to the Cresent Moon Palace but with you love, it'll take less than 2 minute. _

_Your Love and Only Love for a Day,_

_Kaioh Michiru _

Haruka blushed thinking how good Michi's attitude toward this. She thought the girl would flip out or worst, make her wear a pink laced dress in the fourteen century. She smiled to herself thinking what it really would be like if Michi actually is her girlfriend. The blond began to laught at how pathetic she must've look awhile ago but ignored it none the less. It was a nice thought but reality will be reality. The girl continued on with her morning schedule with a plate of pancake hand cook by no other than the violinist herself. It wasn't long until she finished with the food and found her way to the mermaid's room. The blond looked around and everything seem like it was before, nothing out of the ordinary. Ruka quickly grabbed her cloth as she in no time flat have equiped the garb onto her athletic body. She looked in the bathroom mirrar and smiled at the reflection ensuring that the image looked handsomely perfect and on the move for her next victim. It was about 1am when she finally drove her bike out of the gargage and into the busy street of Tokyo. The honking of the traffic jam didn't bother her much as it was replace by the wind whishling in her ears.

-------------------------oo----------------------------

" Gess, where is she." The blue haired girl complained as she tighten her hold on the violin.

It was responded by a loud engine roar from a distance.

" About time, you're 5 minute late. " the girl made a pouting face as she climbed behind the driver. She gently placed her instrument with care in the builted compartment behind the vehicle.

" Five minutes! What shall I do to in return for my absent fair maiden. " The blond teasing replied as she turn around to place her helmet over Michi's face. The girl giggled and let the blond continue with her fourteen century accent.

" Oh me, oh my, did I hears right. The handsome young woman just appoligized and offered me a favor. What shall a girl do at such word, should she punish thou with an all paid expend to the mall, no, too easy. How 'bout a whole week of chores for thy knight. Too simple. Aye me, what's there to think of. All too good to choose and all too little to give in. Oh my, let this not be a waste I said." Michi looked down as she held tightly to Ruka's waiste knowing how fast she can drive.

" Come now, my fair maiden shouldn't worry so. Tis not require too much thought, how 'bout some lovely flower of thy taste or might it be some new shoe? "

" Sound tempting in word but no, I shall not gave in to thou's trickery. Let me to my thought. What now, I've got it!"

" What's princess's request be, I wonder..."

" A simple kiss on the lips, " the girl sighted effectionately as she laid her hand upper to the girl chest.

Haruka blushed deeply, what in the world happened to her shy princess but then again, she kinna like this side of her. She ignored the petit girl's action and continued with their little game of words.

" Lips you said, why can't I replaced it with thy hand. Let hand do what lips do, prayer. " The blond grinned to herself knowing that she have the last word.

" Prayer you said, then let me be a shrine. If thou praise in my shrine then thy sin will begone. If thou praise with hand then why not lips too? "

The blond grupped, but she was not gonna give up no matter what.

" No lips, if two lips come together then two hand would too. If two hand come together than two legs than, Oh My! two bodies. Wat sin is born."

" Sin as it may, not you forget that I'm a shrine. I will clean thy sin with mine. When two souls are one, tis sin is but empty. Tis love is but full. Thou surrender for further headache."

" Nay, hand can replace lips and lips can't replace hand. Lips are lips and hand are hand. "

" Contrary, both is one. May I demonstrate? "

" Heh? "

She was interuppted by a solf gentle hand under her shirt moving upper and upper .

" Oh wind, how can thou be so rude. Without you I can easily spun my beloved around and kiss her lips. Without thou, thy lips won't be so undisturbed."

" Now, lips don't do what thy rude hand is doing."

" Who said, lips can do what hand do! "

Ruka deeply blushed as she wondered to herself why Michi was acting like this. She keep quiet for the rest of the way back. Michi's hand was still place under her shirt and her head was now dugged under the girl's neck.

-------------------------oo----------------------------

The two finally made to the Cresent Moon Palace in no time flat. Michiru was still angry that she didn't have her kiss. Ruka wondered if Michi was trying to get her back for all of the teasing she have done. It seem that Nagisa hadn't arrived yet and so they ordered a table and for a few minute. It was silent.

" Um, Michi why are you so insistent that lips do what hand do? " Ruka interrupted.

" Well, they do if you think about it. "

Haruka blushed, why in the world did this constantly happen to her today. She thought that her face can't get any redder than it already is.

" Thinking only would bring disturbances to my once clean mind."

" Clean mind, I doubt it greatly. "

" Hohoho, how so?"

" Oh my, are you questioning me. If anyone should know what Ruka here have in her mind it should be herself. "

" Well, I've to answer no to that. " Ruka confidently replied.

Michi sighted knowing that she just loss. Regardless of that, she can still try to pry something out of her blond friend while they're waiting.

" deep sight thy give. Let us continue with our ealier unfinished script. "

Shoot, Ruka clenched her fist knowing that she can't win what ever Michi have up her sleaves this time. Talking in the foruteen century style was already hard enough and the violinist seem to be an expert in this field, she wondered.

" What do thou have in mind? "

" Didn't thou said earlier that I can have a wish granted by doing a good deed? "

" Yes. "

" Then why don't thou grant me thy lips and do what hand do when they praise? "

" Tis is thou wish..."

Michi nodded.

" Thou wish can be granted by answering a simple question from thy mouth. "

" Tis mouth is for kissing but it'll do for thou question."

" Why? "

Michi grinned at the simple question.

" Why not... thou lips are as lustous as ever, thou eyes show great desire, thou hand tremble infear under every gentle caress, and thou body too good not to be disturb. "

Haruka choked on her food after hearing what Michi've just said. Was she dreaming or on some candid camera show conjureed by her devilous friend. The blond gave in, let just go for it. She have nothing to loss since this was Michi's wish and she did promised to pay her back for helping her.

" Granted."

" Nay?"

" Thou wish are granted. Thou word spark in tear, thou eyes shimmered through desire and great emotion, and lips too lust not to be forgotting. "

" Let lips do what hands do, as they praise... "

Michi got up off of her chair and moved over to the blond's side. The girl got behind the unnocticable blond and crawled her hand around the girl's neck as she craddle her closer. One hand directing the blond's face nearer to her destintion. Haruka slowly turned around to face the sparking mysterious shapphire eyes of this girl infront of her.

" HEEHEHUM!!!! EXCUSE ME!!! No kissy!!! " A disturb girl with red hair interrupted.

-------------------------oo----------------------------

_A/N:_ Sorry, no kissy yet. Anyway, the let lips do what hand do is from the Romeo and Juliet play. I'm just borrowing it and if some of these line you don't understand, just ask. I'm just trying this style out since to me it's kind of romantic. Also, I think I messed up on some of the world like thou, thy, ect but hey, it sound right, kinna. If you would like to see them talk like this again, please said so. Maybe in an empty room with no one around and only one bed. What will Michi think up next. Hey, don't forget to review and tell me what you want the next chapter to be. The **_Present _**or **_Past_**? Why is Michi acting this way? Lips are shut-


End file.
